


Beside You

by mikeyspankme



Series: Kurohina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, just at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo can't make it for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

Kuroo and Hinata had been dating for around a year now, having started when Hinata’s team went to Nationals for the first time in his first year. Kuroo and he had had a long distance friendship at first, so moving into a long distance relationship wasn’t too difficult of a process. They’d worked it out so that they would visit one another every other weekend, alternating each time between who would go to the other’s house. It was easy to work around their school schedules and working around their volleyball training took a little more effort, but it was done just the same. That all changed when Kuroo graduated and went to university. He still lived in Tokyo, but his school work and volleyball training were much more rigorous, so they couldn’t see each other as often. The two of them video chatted with each other whenever the chance arose and they were always texting each other, with sporadic visits thrown in when Kuroo could make time. Hinata was okay with this; he didn’t _like_ it, per se, but he could live with it for the time being. Until, a week before Valentine’s Day, Kuroo told him he couldn’t make it for the holiday and that they’d just have to celebrate it some other time.

“Oh? So you can’t come?” Hinata spoke after a minute of silence. He was still trying to comprehend the idea that he wouldn't be able to spend Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend. He wasn’t mad that Kuroo was cancelling on him (he of all people knew how important volleyball training was and how hardcore the captains could be when it came to missing practice) but rather more disappointed. He’d spent hours planning out their date, making reservations, and picking out the perfect gift for Kuroo and he felt bad that Kuroo wouldn’t be able to enjoy all of that with him.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry, Sho. I know you’re probably pissed but if I ditch practice, the Captain will-“

Hinata cut his boyfriend off, “Kuroo, I’m not mad or anything. I understand how important practice is, especially around this time of the year. Let’s just set a different date to celebrate, yeah? It’s not like February 14th is this all important date or anything.”

“God, Sho, you’re the best,” Hinata let out a small laugh when he heard the relief in his boyfriend’s voice. Did Kuroo actually think he was gonna be mad about this? Hinata wasn’t _that_ insensitive. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Mmm, don’t worry about it. Are you gonna be busy the next weekend, then?” Hinata lay on his bed, looking up at his bland ceiling. 

“Hm, I don’t think so, but I’d have to look. I can come down on Friday and spend the weekend, if you want.” He practically heard his boyfriend’s smile, “And I can bring double the chocolate for you, babe.” 

“Double the chocolate?” Hinata laughed, his voice echoing throughout the empty room, “How about double the kisses? Ha, get it? Cause Kisses are chocolate!” Hinata curled up in a fit of laughter at his own terrible pun. On the other end of the line, he heard his boyfriend bust out into laughter, just like the time they’d gone to the Tokyo training camp and the Karasuno guys thought one of the regular transmission towers was the Tokyo Tower. That laugh was probably what made Hinata realize that Kuroo could not only be an annoyingly good volleyball player, but also an amazingly cute guy. 

“Oh my god, that was so terrible, Shouyou.” Kuroo sputtered out in between fits of laughter. 

“Shush, you love it, Tetsu.” 

“Not as much as I love you.” Kuroo’s voice, while teasing and melodic, held a certain tone of happiness and sincerity that came with those three words. With his cheeks a blazing red, Shouyou coughed out that he loved Kuroo, too. It wasn’t like they didn’t say it often (he believed that if you had something to say, you shouldn’t hold yourself back) but Hinata still felt his heart race and his palms sweat whenever he thought about his own feelings for his boyfriend. 

The two of them talked for a while more before Kuroo had to go do his homework for the night. They said their goodbyes- with lots of ‘love you’s thrown in- before Hinata hung up. He straightened himself out, thinking about their conversation. Kuroo missing Valentine’s Day? That was okay; he could survive without celebrating the holiday on the exact day that it was supposed to be. But another week added on to the six he’d already spent without seeing his boyfriend, without being able to kiss the living daylights out of him? He wasn’t so sure that he could actually survive that. 

On Valentine’s Day, Hinata moped around his house while he had to hear about everyone else and their lovers being together. All of his friends were spending the day with their boyfriends/girlfriends and he was alone. Even his little sister, Natsu, had a sleepover ‘date’ with another girl from her class. With Kuroo busy at volleyball practice, Hinata had nothing to do and no one to talk to. However, that all changed a little after noon when Kuroo texted him. 

**FROM: My Lover <3 **  
Hey, Sho! Happy Valentine’s Day! I love you so much and you’re the literal sunshine of my life. Can’t wait to see you and kiss your adorable little face next weekend!!!! <3 <3 <3

Along with the message, there was a selfie of Kuroo, sweat glistening off his forehead. His usually messy, bedhead hair was pushed back out of his eyes with a headband, showing off his dark, vibrant eyes. His red shirt, cut off at the shoulders, showed off his muscles perfectly- and oh god, had they grown bigger over the past six weeks?

**TO: My Lover <3 **   
Happy Valentine’s Day!!!!!!! Love you too, Tetsu!!!!!!! *kisses* How’s practice?! Are you on Lunch break right now?

Hinata attached his own selfie of him with a wide grin, his tongue sticking out playfully and his fingers up in a peace sign. Looking at the picture after he’d already taken it, he could see his messy hair was tousled in different directions and his brown eyes were bright with their usual happiness. It was funny just how quickly his mood changed when he got a sweet message from his boyfriend. 

**FROM: My Lover <3 **  
So kawaii, Sho ;) And yah, can I call you?

**TO: My Lover <3 **   
OFC but shouldn’t you be eating lunch??

Within a minute, he had an incoming phone call from Kuroo. Holding back a laugh at the eagerness of his boyfriend, Hinata accepted the call and held his phone up to his ear before speaking, “Hi, this is Shouyou, how may I help you?”

“Oh, Shouyou? I must have the wrong number. I’m calling for my boyfriend, Sho-chan. He’s really short and adorable and he probably looks like he needs to be kissed. Have you seen him?” Kuroo played along, his voice smooth and playful. 

Hinata laughed, “Short and adorable? Is that all you can come up with to describe me, Tetsu?” 

“Sho, baby, there aren’t enough words to describe you. At least, not any appropriate ones.” Hinata laughed, asking his boyfriend just what those aforementioned ‘inappropriate’ words were. He heard Kuroo’s sharp intake of breath before the other answered him, “Where should I start? Mm, how about ‘good at riding my big, fat-” 

“Gwaah!! Kuroo!!! You're in public!! With your teammates!!!” Hinata’s face was burning a shade of red that rivaled Nekoma’s colors. Kuroo was usually the more suggestive of the two but Hinata always got embarrassed, no matter what situation they were in. Kuroo knew this and aimed to make his boyfriend blush as many times as he possibly could. 

“Haha, you’re blushing aren’t you?” With no reply from Hinata, Kuroo went on, “That’s so cute, baby. Anyway, tell me how your day’s been so far.” 

“Ah, kind of boring. My parents left for the weekend, Natsu’s sleeping over at her ‘girlfriend’s’ house tonight, and Kageyama’s busy with Tsukishima, so I’m all alooone.” 

“Aww, Sho, I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you. Ya know what I’d do if I were there?” After Hinata’s ‘hm?’, Kuroo answered, “I’d wrap my arms around you and hold you so tightly to me, Sho. And then I’d kiss you and tell you how much I love you because I love you so so much and I miss being able to tell you that in person.” 

In the background, Hinata heard one of Kuroo’s teammates calling out to him. His boyfriend quipped out a quick ‘hold on a sec’ before the audio was jumbled and Hinata couldn't make anything else out. He stayed there, listening to nothing for a few minutes before Kuroo came back on the phone. 

“Sho?” His voice was higher pitched, his breathing ragged. Was he okay? Just as Hinata opened his mouth to ask, Kuroo spoke again, “Hey, I’m really sorry but I have to cut this conversation short. Practice is, um, is about to restart. I’ll call you when practice ends, okay?” 

“Oh,” Hinata couldn’t quite hide the disappointment in his voice. They hadn’t even been able to talk for all that long. “That’s fine. Talk to you later, Tetsu. Love you.” 

“Love you more, Sho.” Hinata sat back as he heard the dial tone, signalling that Kuroo had hung up. Hinata had no idea what to do next. He had the whole house to himself, his friends were busy, and his boyfriend was busy. There were so many possible options: he could watch tv, play games on his laptop, or he could sleep. Seeing as it was noon, maybe he should take a nap before it got too late. Hinata moved from his spot on the couch to his room, where he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon, he was in that dream world where he and Kuroo weren’t separated and they could tell each other how much they loved each other any moment of any day. 

When Hinata woke up, it was to a pounding. He couldn’t tell if it was just in his head or if it was an actual external noise, but either way he was awake in mere moments. He rolled out of bed, banging his knees on the hardwood floor. With a groan, he got off the floor and made his way out of his bedroom. What was that god awful noise? Hinata shuffled around his house, getting closer to the noise. After a few seconds, he realized where the pounding was coming from. Someone was at the door. 

_It’s probably just someone trying to sell newspaper subscriptions again,_ Hinata reasoned as he walked through the entryway. Yawning, he opened the door, “Hi, sorry, my parents aren’t home and we already get the newspaper.” He went to close the door but stopped when he saw a glimpse of familiar black hair. His head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Holy shit.” 

“Hey, Shouyou.” Kuroo Tetsurou stood there, that devilish smirk spread across his face. Hinata jumped and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. His head buried itself in the crook of Kuroo’s neck as he held on tightly to his boyfriend, afraid to let go in case this was some sort of dream. Without any more words, Kuroo stopped thinking about everything else and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Hinata couldn’t think about anything that was going on right now except the fact that this was _real_ ; Kuroo was actually here in the flesh and he was gonna cry. Wait, scratch that. He _was_ crying. 

Kuroo pulled away, looking into Hinata’s overflowing eyes with his own watery ones, “Sho, I missed you so much-oh my god, please don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry, too.” 

Hinata sniffled, his fingers grasping the thin material of Kuroo’s hoodie, “I’m sorry, it’s just- you’re here and I-I’ve missed you so much. And h-how are you even here? I thought you were supposed to be at practice in Tokyo?”

“Captain heard our conversation on the phone and I guess he felt sorry? So he let me ditch practice today and tomorrow.” Kuroo smiled down at his boyfriend, “I got on the first train I could and here I am.” 

“Wahhh, that’s so sweet!” Hinata leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed his boyfriend on the lips softly before pulling away from him again, “Come inside so I can kiss you _properly_ , Tetsu.” 

Kuroo grinned and lifted his boyfriend up, carrying him bridal style through the doorway. Hinata squealed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck once again, making sure the black haired boy wouldn’t drop him (he’d actually done that the first two times he picked him up so it was still a small fear Hinata had). He carried Hinata through to the living room, setting him down on the couch, where he straddled the smaller ginger boy. Kuroo leaned down, kissing the remnants of Hinata’s tears away. Right before he dipped down to actually kiss Hinata, he muttered into the boy’s ear, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm sorry this is two days after Valentine's Day, but I really wanted to write this and I took a lot of time to make sure it was better than some of the other things I've written. Anyway, I hope you all had an amazing valentine's day, even if you don't have that 'special someone'! If you ever want to scream about kurohina feels, hit me up on [ Tumblr ](http://kurohinatrash.tumblr.com/).  
> Until next time,   
> Val <3


End file.
